


Domestic Animals

by belovedplank



Category: Scrubs
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedplank/pseuds/belovedplank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For scruby<br/>Prompt: JD/Cox – Dog</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Animals

Post-coital, Perry was a typical male; ready to conk out as soon as he had his breath back. But at times, his boyfriend JD could be every bit the girl Perry professed him to be; wanting to cuddle and ‘talk about things’.

“Perry?”

Perry made grumbling noises, hoping JD would accept them as a response. A pointy elbow in his ribs informed him otherwise.

“What Newbie?” he growled sleepily.

“You know Jack wants a puppy for Christmas?”

“Yes. And No. He’s not getting one.”

“B-but...”

“No Wendy. The apartment is not a suitable place for a dog – Rowdy excepted”, Perry was quick to add. 

JD pouted heavily. Perry shook his head, and sat up enough to grab his boyfriend with both arms and tug him down on top of him. Wrapping himself tightly around the younger man, Perry yawned as he murmured. “Stop pouting. A dog is not a suitable Christmas present anyway – didn’t you learn anything from those Andrex adverts? Now go to sleep."

Resting his head on the broad chest beneath him, JD relaxed into the strong, warm embrace of his lover and sighed. He would let it go, for now. But Perry would cave…eventually. JD would make sure of that.

*****

JD was rarely a person to do anything by halves; nor was he one for subtlety.   
Starting the very next day, Perry came home to find JD and Jack avidly watching Disney’s ‘Lady and the Tramp’. The morning after, he was subjected to the sound of Blue’s Clues, followed by Clifford the Big Red Dog, as Jack ate his breakfast and waited for Jordan. 

Once Jack had left that Saturday morning, Perry thought he may get at least one day of peace from Dog-related programmes, while Jack spent the weekend with his mother, but he was wrong. Not only had JD managed to find a programme entitled ‘It’s Me or the Dog’, he had also managed to ‘persuade’ Perry to allow him to chose the movie at the rental store. Perry was then subjected to a sobbing JD by the end of Homeward Bound.

When he received Jack back the following afternoon, it was to immediate demands for another Disney movie (and Perry had to ask himself when so many of this genre of DVD started to be present in his home?!); this time, 101 Dalmatians!

Perry quickly had to get used to Blue’s Clues, allowing it to become background noise as he went through his morning routine. Courtesy of JD, the ‘dog thing’ even managed to follow him into work! When Dr Cox was on-call, he would often swipe JD’s Ipod during his breaks. However, over the next week or so, every time he ‘borrowed’ the Ipod, and pressed play, it ALWAYS seemed to be playing a dog-related song!!! Puppy Love was often the song of choice (several versions), but there were others: Lonely Pup in a Christmas Shop, How Much is that Doggie in the Window?, Who Let The Dogs Out? You Can’t Keep a Good Dog Down, BINGO, Hound Dog, Hounds of Love.....the list went on.

And at home, it was Blue’s Clues in the morning, Scooby Doo in the afternoon, and if he picked Jack up from pre-school, he would beg and beg to be allowed to watch a movie. Perry was sure he had seen both Lady and the Tramp and 101 Dalmatians a good three times *each* over a few weeks, along with a movie called ‘Cats and Dogs’, and all of the ‘Beethoven’ movies!! 

If he was working a day shift, he would often return home of an evening to find JD and Jack curled up together (like puppies!) watching yet another dog-related movie.

Perry was so fed up of hearing anything and everything related to dogs after three weeks that he caved; he wiped JD’s Ipod, and went out and bought his first ever Disney DVD for Jack – The Aristocats.

Jack immediately transferred his love and adoration over to this newest movie, and watched it repeatedly. Seeing the enjoyment and happiness on Jack’s face as he watched the movie with rapt attention, attempting to sing the songs with JD, Perry had an idea.

A week before Christmas, Perry left Jack with JD while he went out to run some ‘errands’ – a wink and a nod in Jack’s direction cluing JD into the fact he was going to buy something for Jack, and JD quickly distracted him from his departing father.

******

Several hours later, Parry returned, laden with parcels and a precariously balanced cardboard box; which had several small holes in it, and was emitting odd noises.   
Placing most of his paraphernalia down, Perry let himself in, carrying only the holey box. 

Hearing the key turn in the lock, Jack bounced over to his father for some attention.   
Kneeling down level with his son, Perry placed the box down in front of him, and looked at his son.

“Right then Jack, I have just been to see Santa. And we have decided that you get one present early. However, if you cannot look after it, Santa may take it back when he comes on Christmas Eve, so you’re going to take good care of this present, aren’t you?”

Jack was looking at the box curiously, watching it move slightly as the thing inside it crawled around. Nodding his head, he held his hands out and cried; “Gimmie!”

Carefully opening the box, Perry allowed the head to pop out over the rim. The three of them watched as the small dark tabby kitten tried to climb out of the box by itself.

“KITTY!!” Jack plunged his hands into the box, pulling out the ball of dark orange fluff and sitting it on his knee, giggling at its purr as he started to stroke it.

JD smiled at the sight of the happy little boy, and walked over to his partner and held out his hand to help him to his feet. Wrapping an arm around him, JD leaned into the stronger man, and asked quietly; “So it’s not all pets then? Just dogs?”

Poking the younger man in the side, Perry growled. “The apartment is too small for a dog, but a cat can look after itself so long as it’s fed. You can do the litter tray though; I’m not going near it!”

****

As Perry looked down at his sleeping son that night, the newly christened ‘Malley’ asleep in his cat-box beside the bed, he realised how much he had to be thankful for. A year ago, he would never have even thought of doing such a thing; even for his son. But for the first time in a long time, he had someone he cared for, who cared for him just as much. Someone who made him a better person. 

And Perry had to be thankful for that.


End file.
